particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Free Thought Party
The Free Thought Party (FTP) was created in the year 2288 by the psychotherapist Dr. Hari Seldon of the nation of Dranland, while the initial ideology of the party was purely based on psychiatric ethics it quickly evolved into a philosophy known as Seldonism. Leadership of the Party The main leadership of the party was in the hands of Hari Seldon and was known as "the Controller", secondary leadership of the party was in the hands of his family members which had led critics of the party to call them "the Seldon Dynasty". To the outside observer this would contradict Seldonist philosophy but the party has stated that the reason the Seldon Family holds such a place of power within the party is because of their abilities and not their family connections. Seldonism See main article: Seldonism History In the year 2288 the Free Thought Party was formed by the psychotherapist Hari Seldon (with the financial backing of several of his wealthy patients) due to the growing number of errors he saw emerging in the society of Dranland. Hari saw that if these errors were to continue unchecked that the human race would be doomed to utter oblivion. Thus he began to build the Free Thought Party as the basis for a new civilization built on a new philosophy known as Seldonism which he intended to become the guiding light of the human race. On June 4, 2289 the Estasi Corporation was formed with funding both from private sources and from the FTP, the announced purpose of this corporation was to promote the creation of technology which would allow for Seldonism to become a more practical philosophy which could be put into place by the governments of the world. With the invention of the happiness drug Yoj the party began to assist the Estasi Corporation in the distribution and sale of the drug to all registered members of the FTP. The first step was now taken towards making Seldonism a reality in Dranland and in the world. Of course the path to a world of bliss would not be smooth as the many managed to exploit loopholes in the laws of Dranland to ban the drug Yoj. This ban was met by huge peaceful protests which were broken up by violent oppression by the various Dranland Police Departments. The year 2294 saw the rise of the Neo-Scientology party of New Theta to power in Dranland, and the FTP then quietly adopted a policy of playing off the PGC and the New Theta against one another, but due to severe loses in the legislature, the FTP was unable to get many bills passed into law. Dark times seemed to be ahead for the Seldonist Movement when the New Theta party began to launch an attack against Psychiatry until it became tied into a major financial scandal. Also the leadership of the FTP managed to create a last minute surprise for the people of Dranland: a series of bills which were able to cast the philosophy of Seldonism in a new light. This, plus the very public and very fun celebrations of the ten year anniversary of the birth of Seldonism lead to an increase in the number of seats controlled by the Free Thought Party in the 2298 elections. However the party suffered yet another setback in the 2302 elections, and Dr. Hari Seldon soon decided that the time was not right for Seldonism to rise, and thus he disbanded the party and gave control of its seats to the Lords of Power for an undisclosed sum of money. Dr. Hari Seldon then died a mere three months later from a tainted batch of Yoj. It wouldn't be until a century later that Seldonism would rise again in the form of the Neo-Seldonist Party, led once again by his decedents of the Seldon Family. Electorate *June 2290- +33 Seats in the Legislature (+ for the Party), HoS was not won *June 2294- 26 Seats in the Legislature (- for the Party), HoS was not won *June 2298- 47 Seats in the Legislature (+ for the Party), HoS was not won *June 2302- 30 Seats in the Legislature (- for the Party), HoS was not won Anthem :Our Father Seldon :O, bright dawn of May :Our father Seldon :We are children of your thoughts :and keepers of your honesty :We love you, the glorious thinker :And maker of our new reality :That shall never know again :The chains of shameful slavery. :While our unity gives wings :to our just cause :Proud shall be, celebrated will be :Our eternal victory. :A river of our cheers, :Jumping into the sky, :Will bear voice to the depths of space, :That Seldonism is forever. See Also *Seldon Family *Seldonism *Lords of Power Category:Political parties in Dankuk